Fire and Ice
by Draco and Ginny 1092
Summary: GinnyDraco. Love blooms in Diagon Alley
1. A Different Side of Draco

**__**

Fire and Ice

**__**

Chapter one: A different side of Draco?

Ginny Weasley was in Diagon Alley with three of her most annoying brothers in the whole world, Fred, George and Ron.  
  
"Gin, c'mere!" George called.  
  
"Don't go to them. They're going to trick you!" A voice whispered behind Ginny.  
  
"Who said that? Ron, if that's you trying to scare me I swear I'm going..." Ginny couldn't finish what she was saying, for the person who was behind her pulled her away.  
  
She gasped when she was who it was that had warned her.  
  
"Malfoy...?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"The one and only." Draco answered smiling.  
  
Ginny just stared at him. She couldn't believe what she had heard just a few minutes ago. Did Draco really care about her? Or was he just messing with her mind?

"I suppose you're wondering why I warned you not to go to your brothers, yeah?" Draco said softly.  
  
_Well, this is a side of Draco I've never seen before. Could I love him?_ Ginny thought to herself. "Yeah, I am kind of wondering." she said finally.  
  
Then a song came into her head. She remembered it from when she was little and her mother used to sing it to her whenever she was upset. She started singing it quietly.  
  
_"Sometimes I run,  
Sometimes I hide,  
Sometimes I'm scared of you,  
But all I really want is to hold you tight,  
Treat you right,  
Be with you day and night,  
Baby all I need is time."_  
  
"You remember her don't you?" Draco asked suddenly.  
  
"Remember who?" Ginny asked, though she already knew who he was going on about.  
  
"Your aunt." he said simply.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny answered quietly with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know how you feel. Trust me. Come on, don't cry." Draco soothed pulling her in a tight embrace.  
  
Ginny sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, until there were only tears of anger left in her.


	2. Love him or hate him

**__**

Fire and Ice

**__**

Chapter one: A different side of Draco?

Ginny Weasley was in Diagon Alley with three of her most annoying brothers in the whole world, Fred, George and Ron.  
  
"Gin, c'mere!" George called.  
  
"Don't go to them. They're going to trick you!" A voice whispered behind Ginny.  
  
"Who said that? Ron, if that's you trying to scare me I swear I'm going..." Ginny couldn't finish what she was saying, for the person who was behind her pulled her away.  
  
She gasped when she was who it was that had warned her.  
  
"Malfoy...?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"The one and only." Draco answered smiling.  
  
Ginny just stared at him. She couldn't believe what she had heard just a few minutes ago. Did Draco really care about her? Or was he just messing with her mind?

"I suppose you're wondering why I warned you not to go to your brothers, yeah?" Draco said softly.  
  
_Well, this is a side of Draco I've never seen before. Could I love him?_ Ginny thought to herself. "Yeah, I am kind of wondering." she said finally.  
  
Then a song came into her head. She remembered it from when she was little and her mother used to sing it to her whenever she was upset. She started singing it quietly.  
  
_"Sometimes I run,  
Sometimes I hide,  
Sometimes I'm scared of you,  
But all I really want is to hold you tight,  
Treat you right,  
Be with you day and night,  
Baby all I need is time."_  
  
"You remember her don't you?" Draco asked suddenly.  
  
"Remember who?" Ginny asked, though she already knew who he was going on about.  
  
"Your aunt." he said simply.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny answered quietly with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know how you feel. Trust me. Come on, don't cry." Draco soothed pulling her in a tight embrace.  
  
Ginny sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, until there were only tears of anger left in her.


	3. The trouble with brothers

**__**

Fire and Ice

The trouble with brothers

"MALFOY! GET OFF MY SISTER!"  
  
Ginny looked over Draco's shoulder to find Ron looking angry.  
  
"Ron, be quiet! You can't rule my life for the rest of it you know!" Ginny growled.

"She's right, Weasley." Draco agreed.  
  
"Ginny, He's a Malfoy and you're-"  
  
"A Weasley? Ronald Andrew Weasley! There is more to Draco than him just being a Malfoy!! He's been through a rough childhood! It's not Draco that should be locked up in Azkaban, it's you and his father!" Ginny shouted and she and Draco stood up, held each other's hands and walked away.  
  
"GINNY, YOU TRAITOR!" Ron screamed making Draco and Ginny stop dead in their tracks.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Ginny asked quietly, tears stinging her eyes.


	4. Realizations

**__**

Fire and Ice

Chapter four: Realizations 

"Never mind. go back to the sewers with Malfoy. It's obvious you belong there!" Ron hissed.  
  
Ginny gasped and soon broke into tears.  
  
"Weasley!" Draco snapped at Ron, giving him a death glare and hugged Ginny.  
  
Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook.  


"Draco!" Ginny gasped suddenly. She held on tighter to Draco as the shaking became fiercer and fiercer.

After what felt like hours, Draco and Ginny let go of each other slowly.

__

She looks really beautiful. Draco thought.

"Huh? Did you say something Draco?" Ginny asked.

"What? Oh, no I didn't" Draco answered softly.

Just then, silvery grey eyes locked into deep blue ones.

Draco leaned in slightly to kiss Ginny. Ginny tilted her head a little and finally, their lips met in the most tender and gentle kiss ever.

They pulled apart slightly after a few minutes.

"Ginny. I love you." Draco whispered.

"I love you too, Draco" Ginny answered back and kissed him again.


End file.
